


Don't Fuck With Rhodey

by Fighting_for_Creativity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Can Be Read Pre-Relationship, Doorman is an asshole, Gen, James Rhodey Rhodes is angry, Other, Racism, Rhodey doesn't need help, Slurs, Swearing, Tony does it anyway, Tony to the rescue, cheek kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_Creativity/pseuds/Fighting_for_Creativity
Summary: Tony's brithday is celebrated big as every year.His best friend is a bit later than usual and some asshole delays it even more.(Please mind the tag racism. If that offsets you don't read.)
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Rhodey_apprecationweek2020/05, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Don't Fuck With Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY STARK
> 
> This is another fill for TSB  
> Title: Don't Fuck With Rhodey  
> Collaborator Name: Fighting_for_Creativity  
> Card Number: 3113  
> Square Filled: A3 Free  
> Ship/Main Pairing: can be read as pre Rhodey/Tony  
> Rating: mature  
> \---  
> Also, it's my contribution for Tony Perspective prompt from the Rhodeyapprecationweek2020

May 29th, 1995, New York

The event of the month, maybe even the year, ran loud and colorful. Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Tony Fucking Stark was celebrating his birthday, and every celebrity who thought themselves important had tried to bribe their way in if they hadn’t received a direct invite. Those who had been lucky showed off whatever their ‘ _ assets _ ’ were, every one of them dressed to the nines in flashy suits and gorgeous dresses. And in the midst of all the models, actors, corporate owners, in the midst of all the glamour and dazzle was the birthday boy, Tony Stark.

As always, Tony was surrounded by plenty of well-wishers and suck-ups. It was sickening. Frankly, Tony hated this. He hated loud music. He hated booze and drugs. He hated the party-goers. If he was honest with himself, he would prefer a small get together with Rhodey and Happy and maybe a pretty date. But Obie insisted on making this a big deal every year. Just like Howard had done. One of those things Tony didn’t like about his godfather. But he saw the good those parties did and that was why he agreed every freaking year. After all, those who attended had to present him with something, and generally, those things were donated to a good cause or auctioned off and the money donated after.

‘ _ If Honeybear would finally make it… _ ’ thought the genius, somewhat wistfully. His best friend had called ahead and mentioned that he wasn’t sure if he could make it in time for the start of the party but would definitely arrive before midnight. Tony understood the busy schedule his friend had. If anything, Tony’s was just as packed as Rhodey’s, but that didn’t make it hurt any less to  **_not_ ** see his friend whenever he felt like it. Musing about the choices which had brought them to different places instead of the same, Tony didn’t notice the ruckus coming from the entrance part of the party at first. A girl-  _ Heidi? Heidrun? Hilda? doesn’t matter _ \- finally pointed towards the entrance and said, “Tony, don’t want you to tell those people to scatter?”

The genius was about to dismiss the model’s concern when he caught a glance of the person causing the trouble. Tony felt his face lit up at first but soon enough settle into a frown. ‘ _ Why isn’t Rhodey coming in? _ ’

From the higher floor he was on, he could clearly see Rhodey arguing with one of the doormen. Confused, Tony excused himself from the crowd surrounding him and sauntered towards the scene.

The engineer arrived just in time to hear, “How many times do I have to repeat myself. Only invited guests. Now scatter, scum.”

“Listen, asshole, I have an invite. The name is Lieutenant Rhodes, and the birthday boy is my best friend,” spat Rhodey.

The doorman just snarled and retorted, “Listen, I get that all you black people want to get in with the high society, but dirt like you doesn’t belong anywhere near them. Those rich guys shouldn’t have to worry about catching some disease from the likes of you.”

Tony could practically see Rhodey’s blood boiling. His best friend had clenched his fists and locked his jaw, and his shoulders were drawn back and lips thinned into a fine line. Not that Tony was faring any better. ‘ _ How dare that asshole to talk like that to my friend. Scratch that, to another human being. _ ’

And for the smallest of the moment it took Tony’s brain to consider the thought, he was stumped. He had heard complaints from Rhodey about asshole white men and women believing themselves to be something more and better. Heck, Tony’s own father had barely been able to suppress comments just like those from the doorman. But honestly, Tony had thought racism was less nowadays. Had thought people had started to see reason and understood the equality of everyone. 

Apparently not.

‘ _ Well, looks like Rhodey needs to help me pick out some new causes I can support. _ ’

Before the doorman could say another word or, more worryingly, Rhodey could give in to the urge to hit the asshole, Tony intervened. “Honeybear!”, he exclaimed happily. Tony lunged for his best friend and pressed a big fat kiss on Rhodey’s cheek, grinning at him cheekily. Then he turned towards the stunned asshole and the equally stunned guests and just shrugged. 

"Looks like I've caught the black man disease now. Huh, means I can't attend my own party anymore. Boohoo. Bye." 

The smaller man proceeded to grab Rhodey’s hand and tugged him along, out of the location. Before he was out of hearing range, he turned his head to look over his shoulder and said to Mr. Asshole, “By the way, you’re fired.”

He left with a cackling Rhodey and a thousand or more camera flashes from reporters.

  
  
  



End file.
